Endless Roads, Endless Belongings
by Taemyr
Summary: New, Chapter 2// "Behind you Tiathan, jump out of the way!" She screamed a warning, a warning which had come to late.//R&R plz...
1. The Pigs Wings, Palanthas.

.:. Disclaimer .:. I don't own anything from Dragonlance, even though I would definatly like to!! Kender aren't mine...as you may know...

.:. Dedication .:. Leia Avenrose, and all those who enjoy my stories...

~~~Endless Roads, Endless Belongings~~~

Chapter 1: The Pigs Wings, Palanthas.

Dagmere Thistletrot skipped down the cobblestone streets of the New City side of Palanthas, his topknot swaying side to side atop his head. He whistled to himself and the occasional onlookers eyed him and kept their hands on their belongings. Kenders were known to occasionally find things that fall into their pouches but aren't theirs. When accused of finding an object belonging to you they casually reply. "How did this get in here? You must have dropped it! It's a wonder that I was around to pick it up for you and return it to you safetly." Wherever Dagmere went there would always be a crowd of people claiming that he had the exact replica of that object.

Dagmere slipped into a rather popular tavern called _The Pig's Wings_ He slipped through the crowd, and his hands dipped into several unlucky customer's pockets. Humming gleefully he made his way to the last table; near the swinging door that led to the kitchen. He jumped into the darkened booth and folded his hands above the table, his feet not touching the floor. He swung his feet so that his leather boots would softly tap agianst the wood.

"Dagmere Thistletrot, so we meet once more." came a husky yet somehow familiar voice from the shadows.

Dagmere raised his liquid brown eyes and peered into the shadows in the corner; a barmaid went through the swining door splashing light in the corner where the voice had come from. Dagmere squinted at the shadows in the corner.

"Ardvacus!" Dagmere exclaimed " I haven't seen you since our last adventure! Remember that? When we were down with the Dargonesti as prioners and we had to free ourselves because they-"

"Dagmere!" Interupted Ardvacus leaning forward revealing his furry snout which defined him as a minotaur.

Most minotaurs on Krynn were known for their hostile tempers and cruelness. They were also known for their brute strength and muscular bodies, many feared them. Kenders, the only race prone to fear could look a minotaur in the eye and recite insulting after insulting remarks.

"Where is Tamies? I told him to meet us just after sundown. It is now well past sundown!" Ardvacus' growled slamming a clenched fist onto the table while he glanced around the tavern. 

Dagmere looked cheerfully to his friend, never letting his smile falter he said," He'll come Ardvacus."

"And here I be." another familiar voice drifted to Dagmere's ears.

Dagmere snapped his head around and greeted his old friend warmly. Tamies patted Dagmere on the head and took a seat beside him. Dagmere began to chittering about some adventure that he had gone on recently, both Ardvacus and Tamies nodded and prented that they were listening. 

Tamies was thin and nimble, just as many theives. He was tall and his sapphire blue eyes and sandy brown hair and good looks usually charmed the ladies. 

"You are late." Ardvacus growled once he was able to find a break in Dagmere's story.

Tamies shrugged," I had things to take care of. Theiving if you will."

"What a nice trinket you have there." Dagmere's brown eyes sparkled in the light of Tamies' trinket which held his black cloak together.

"Ah Dagmere Thistletrot. You may look but you most definatly cannot touch."

Dagmere pouted," Oh but I will take good care of it! I won't bring any harm to it. I would just like to feel it in my hands, feel the golds softness."

Ardvacus sat back on the bench, "I am surrounded by theives!" he groaned.

Dagmere turned his attention from Tamies' trinket back to Ardvacus.

"I am most certainly am NOT a theif!" Dagmere cried balling his fists together, his face flushed and he was breathing heavy.

Dagmere jumped atop the small bench and stood over Ardvacus. The room became deathly quiet, all eyes were on the kender. A barmaid with long wavy black hair and plump rosy cheeks came up to the table.

"We do not allow kenders in the Pigs Wings. It is agianst policy, now I am asking nicely for you to leave." The barmaid twisted her apron in her hands nervously glancing at the hulking minotaur in the corner.

"The _theif_ is with me. He is my responsibility, I take all for his actions." Ardvacus said through clenched teeth. Dagmere began huffing and puffing, his face was a dark red. 

"Sit down Dagmere." Tamies put a hand on his friends shoulder.

Dagmere didn't move just kept his eyes on Ardvacus.

"He said sit down." Ardvacus growled reaching over the table and pulling the kender down by his collar. The barmaid bobbed her head and began to turn away but Ardvacus' hand snapped out and firmly grabbed her arm. She trembled with fear at the strong minotaurs grip. Ardvacus tore his gaze from Dagmere and looked to the barmaid which he held in his right hand. 

"Dwarf spirits for the human and me." Ardvacus ordered in his usually husky tone. 

The bar maid nodded her head and pulled away from the companions table, fear visible in her eyes. Ardvacus glared at Dagmere and released his collar. Dagmere slid to the bench beside Tamies withough saying a word.

"Why did you call us here Ardvaus?" Tamies sat back comfortably on the bench, obviously ready for a long conversation. 

"I've heard tales aboutt the Khalist Mountains. Tails of a white dragon with a great amount of gold. The white dragon known as Selvanthe livea at the very peaks of the Khalkist Mountains." 

The barmaid returned with two frothing mugs of strong dwarf spirits. She set the mugs down infront of Tamies and Ardvacus. Ardvacus ignored her while Tamies thanked her and flashed a charming smile, the barmaid smiled back and turned away flipping her hair. Tamies watched her go with delight. 

"We are not here to flirt with the barmaid." Ardvacus scolded. 

Tamies grinned," I can't help if all the ladies love being charmed by my good looks."

Ardvacus rolled his dark blood red eyes and looked over to the quiet kender; which always meant the worst.

"What did you do now Dagmere?" Ardvacus asked suspicously.

"What!," Dagmere squeaked, "I didn't do anything!"

"About this dragon, Selante was her name? What did you have planned for us now Ardvacus?" 

Ardvacus grinned and gulped down his ale, he wiped his snout with the back of his hand. A familiar glint twinkled in his eyes, as Tamies spotted the glint he knew they were in trouble. 

"It's Selvanthe not Selante. I have a plan to get the dragon's hoard, we'll be richer than any one on Krynn!" Ardvacus stated.

Tamies frowned and tapped his fingers together, his sapphire blue eyes narrowed as he considered the alternatives. 

"What are the chances that we come out alive?" he asked.

"Every chance my friend! We escaped the Dargonesti together. A minotaur, a kender and a theif cannot be mingled with!" Ardvacus nearly shouted.

"What say you Dagmere? Are you to join us? Tamies asked turning to their kender friend.

"I would never pass up an adventure!" Dagmere exclaimed.


	2. Khalist Mts, Palanthas.

_.:.Disclaimer.:._ Wizards of the Coast own Dragonlance, not I. Kenders and the Kagonesti elves are copyrighted by Wizards of the Coast.

_.:.Dedication.:._ Leia Avenrose, and all those who enjoy my stories...

_Endless Roads, Endless Belongings _

_Chapter 2: Khalist Mountains. Palanthas._

The forest was quiet, dreadfully quiet. A young female Kagonesti with swirling tattoos walked with grace and ease through the mountain forest, she was fully aware of the silent cape that suffocated everything. She didn't like it, her nose twitched and her dark silver eyes scanned the boughs of the trees and the undergrowth. A twig snapped behind her, the Wild elf whirled around in a flutter of bronze hair and white and brown eagle feathers. Dark silver orbes flashed about, keen eyesight trying to spot sudden movement, the wild elf relaxed and straightened her shoulders.

"How long have you been following me, Tiathan?" The Wild elf knew the answer, but she wanted to hear what the other Wild elf had to say.

Tiathan stepped out from behind a treek trunk, flushing under the threatening gaze of her silver eyes. His tattoos swirled along his body, a eagle feather circled around his left eye, enhancing the colour in his dark eyes. He took a couple of steps forward, muscles slightly rippling under his bronzed skin. He raises his eyes to meet hers, he could see slight anger in her soft features.

"Since you left Red Feather in Northern Ergoth, Khalara. The silence here in the forest is deafaning." Tiathan drew closer to Khalara and rested his hand on her arm.

Khalara looked up into Tiathan's chocolate brown eyes. She felt like she was melting falling into his eyes, she drew her gaze away for a moment and discovered herself wrapped in his strong arms. He looked down at her and raised his hand to trace the dew drop around Khalara's left eye, he trailed his finger down her left cheek and under her jaw. Cupping her jaw with his hand he dipped his head and his lips brushed against her cheek. Khalara trembled as she felt his hot breath against her cheek, she squeezed her eyes shut as she pulled away from Tiathan, she slowly shook her head and mouthed the words "I'm sorry". Tears rimmed her eyes and she tried desperatly to blink them away, lowering her head she tried to cover her face with her bronze hair.

"I'm sorry Khal," Tiathan said while sucking in a sharp breath.

Khalara just shook her head again, tears running down her cheeks. She drew a shuddering breath and stalked away. Tiathan hesitated a moment, staring at her slender back; shoulders sagging with grief. He then took up pace behind her, his long muscular legs quickly closing the space between them. He reached out and snatched her arm and yanked on it, roughly turning her around to face him. Khalara's face was streaked with tears, her cheeks were wet and rosy, she narrowed her eyes and looked shamefully away. Tiathan pulled her closer and forced her to look at him, his hand once again cupping her jaw.

"Let go of me Tiathan," Khalara said coldly, a cloud of ice seemed to cross over her eyes, drying up her tears.

"Not until you tell me what happened with you and Aurthien." Tiathan said, his eyes flashing red with hatred.

Khalara scowled, her face was a mask of anger. She wrenched her arm away, but she didn't remove his hand from her chin. A tremor passed through the forest, jarring the bones of both Wild elves and shaking the leaves of the great trees above them. Both Kagonesti were driven painfully to their knees, Khalara glanced around with fearfull eyes, wondering what had caused such a powerful force.

"What was that?" She whispered "I've never felt anything like that before." 

"I don't know,"Tiathan frowned. "But I don't like it," He added. 

Slowly and cautiously Tiathan got to his feet, he held out a hand for Khalara but she pushed it away refusing help from him. Khalara stood beside him, both Wild elves eyed the forest around them. Tiathan could feel Khalara's hair brush against his shoulder making him shudder, he tried to get his attention on his surroundings; but with Khalara standing right there he found that was all he could think about. Khalara took a step forward, her hand rested on the hilt of her magical blade; Taril. Tiathan loathed the thought of Khalara resting a delicate hand on it's hilt. True, it was a beautiful blade shining a light grey at the sight of an enemy, waiting to bite hungrily into the flesh of it's foes. But it was a blade from Silvanost, a blade from _him_, the putrid Silvanesti elf. Tiathan spat on the ground showing his disgust, as he did whenever Aurthien came to mind. Khalara stode on ahead, not waiting for Tiathan to trail behind. 

"Where are you going?" He asked showing his concern for her.

"To find out what that tremor was." She looked back at Tiathan, her pity for him showing. "Are you coming or not?"

Tiathan looked hurt, his face scrunched up and he turned it into a scowl. "Yeah," He grunted "I'm coming."

Khalara turned back around and continued her hike, Tiathan walking behind rested his hand on the axe at his side, with two fingers underneath the head ready to pull it from it's place , if it was needed. Khalara drew her blade, Taril shone with a dull grey light indicating that danger was present. Khalara jumped backwards and whirled around, her slanted eyes as wide as they were permitted to go.

"Behind you Tiathan, jump out of the way!" She screamed a warning, a warning which had come to late.

Tiathan turned back in time to see, a wide mouth filled with sharp pearly white teeth grinning at him. Ice coloured eyes gleamed with bloodlust, white scales shone in the midday sun reflecting back into his eyes, blinding him. Tiathan was hit from the side, he flew across the forest and smashed into a large redwood. Sliding to the ground barely concious he saw the dragon approach Khalara who stood with her sword out protectivly in front of her, shining brighter than Tiathan had ever seen it. Then the swirling darkness took over, wrapping itself around Tiathan in a darkened cuccoon. And then, Tiathan knew no more.

*

Ardvacus stood outside an Inn holding fast to Dagmere who was at his side and babbling about some adventure his Uncle Trapspringer had gone on and returned with some type of spoon. Ardvacus scanned the crowded streets of Palanathas searching for Tamies, he frowned a shadow covering his black beady animal eyes. People were bustling about everywhere, more than once Ardvacus had to snatch Dagmere's hand from someone's money purse or pouches. Ardvacus soon spotted Tamies weaving his way through the crowd, slowly coming towards the pair.

"Did you get horses?" Ardvacus growled once Tamies was within earshot.

"Yeah, there at the stables near the Old City wall, waiting for us." Tamies replied strolling up casually beside Ardvacus and Dagmere.

"How did you get them?" Ardvacus asked while snatching Dagmere's wandering hand out of someone's pouch. "Stay still for one moment!" He snarled at Dagmere.

Tamies smiled quietly,"Oh, I have my ways." Tamies looked around at the many people, his fingers twitched with anticipation. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked back at Ardvacus, "Yes, I got supplies. They're on the horses already. Unfortunatly the pony Dagmere will be on can't carry all of our supplies, so I put most of it on our horses."

Ardvacus nodded and turned away, dragging Dagmere along beside him. "Then there's no need to stay here." He growled.

Tamies smiled to himself and followed Ardvacus, knowing the minotaur he would be lost within moments and look back at Tamies for help.


End file.
